


Love's Fickle When It Calls

by noirsparker



Category: Star Wars - All Media Types
Genre: M/M, could be an au where he doesnt but thats really up to you to interpret, neither of them know the other feels the same, takes place after clone wars but before anakin goes all vader, theyre sort of fighting their feelings to each other, this isnt exactly a songfic but its very much based on a song
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-02
Updated: 2020-01-02
Packaged: 2021-02-27 03:17:53
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 578
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22080124
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/noirsparker/pseuds/noirsparker
Summary: Some people fall in love for life, others never get it right.Both Anakin and Obi-Wan are battling their love for the other. Is it ever going to go away?Not exactly a songfic but heavily based on Forever Fall from the RWBY V6 soundtrack.
Relationships: Obi-Wan Kenobi/Anakin Skywalker
Comments: 2
Kudos: 22





	Love's Fickle When It Calls

Every glance from him feels like a dream to Obi-Wan. The joy and trust in his green eyes overwhelms him, refreshes his world view. It's like time stops when their eyes meet, the pain of the past all but forgotten in favour of this beautiful moment. But it doesn't last. It can't, really. Obi-Wan knows Anakin well, knows that a glance held too long could be enough to give his feelings away. Feelings can be temporary, he justifies, gone with a blink like a shooting star. It doesn't have to mean anything. But it does. It means more than it should, and worst of all, it stays with him. It washes over him like tidal waves, mixing with the fear in his heart. It's almost nauseating, really, and as hard as he tries not to ponder on it, he can't seem to control where his mind drifts. 

Is he in love with Anakin? Does he even know how to love? He must, he supposes, it's not like other people are taught how to, either. They know, why shouldn't he?

It's ridiculous to him that he can't make it go away, he's always considered himself to be an expert in pushing his feelings to the side but this one will not budge. Almost like... stars, that's even more ridiculous. Nobody is destined to be in love with another. Are they?

* * *

Sometimes Anakin feels lost, like he's spiralling out of control and he'll never get it back. But his smile, his voice, even just his hand on his shoulder brings him back. Obi-Wan always breaks through the haze, and Anakin's heart shouldn't twist the way it does when his former master reassures him with complete honesty that he trusts him with his life, but nobody's ever believed in him like that, and it brings with it a ray of hope, that maybe Obi-Wan believes in him enough for the both of them.

He sees in Anakin what others don't seem to be able to, and the freedom that comes with that is intoxicating. He knows that Obi-Wan will always listen to him, always back him up; no matter how far he strays, short of crossing a line he could never cross, he always has someone in his court. But at the end of the day, he doesn't want to stray very far at all. The further he gets from the older man the more his joy flickers away, and it takes him some time to realise that his joy doesn't come from the trust and freedom Obi-Wan has given him, but from Obi-Wan himself. And that revelation is more freeing than anything. Even if it terrifies him.

Life moves fast, each moment leaving as quickly as it arrived, everything changing like the seasons. Things pass faster than Anakin would like, but one thing never seems to. His feelings for Obi-Wan consume him so greatly that he's not sure even death could have an effect on them. Not that he intends to die anytime soon. 

* * *

For all those happily in love, there are those who can't seem to get it right, can't seem to be happy. Love's fickle like that. Neither Obi-Wan or Anakin know which camp they fall into, and perhaps they'll never find out. One thing they both know, however, is that this is never going away. While even the brightest spark can eventually flicker and die, love is infinite in distance, unbound by death. Some falls last forever. 


End file.
